The goal of this proposal is to expand and strengthen a Core center within the Cardiovascular and Metabolic Disease Signature Research Program (CVMD) at the University of New Mexico Health Sciences Center (UNMHSC). The Core is the Vascular Biology Research and Training Core, which has a thematic focus on the mechanisms of systemic and pulmonary hypertension, and metabolic disease-related vascular pathology. The short term goal of this application is to hire a targeted newly-independent investigator (NIl) to expand the research capacity of the Core and provide the resources needed to promote the academic research career of this individual. The identified NIl is an outstanding young minority candidate. Dr. Nikki Jernigan, who will bring new research directions and technical approaches to the Core, will catalyze future multidisciplinary research funding within the core and promote job creation at the UNMHSC. The long term goal of this application is to develop a nationally and internationally recognized, multidisciplinary center of research excellence aimed at understanding the pathogenesis of cardiovascular diseases and to improve and develop new therapeutic modalities. To achieve these objectives, the following specific aims are proposed for the thematic, scientific and infrastructural organization of the Core: (1) The P30 grant will provide the opportunity to add a critical new faculty hire to enhance a collaborative and multidisciplinary team of researchers studying mechanisms of chronic sustained and intermittent hypoxia induced pulmonary hypertension, systemic hypertension, and diabetes-related vascular dysfunction. (2) The P30 will provide immediate resources to support a pilot project for this targeted faculty candidate. The Core will additionally provide unique research expertise, shared equipment and facilities, financial research and salary support, and intellectual resources to support the career development of this new hire. (3) A Core Laboratory Facility will be created that includes essential equipment for high resolution confocal microscopy, electrophysiology, and telemetry systems for monitoring the development of hemodynamic changes in animal models of cardiovascular disease. This facility will be developed to target the specific needs of the NIl, will complement existing shared resources, and will further enhance the research infrastructure of the multidisciplinary core. (4) A mentoring program will be developed for the NIl that includes an advisory committee of established, funded investigators in the areas of cardiovascular and pulmonary physiology, electrophysiology, angiogenesis, and G protein receptor function and signaling. Essential goals of this mentoring program are to assure compliance with program reporting requirements, to promote collaborative research efforts between the NIl and other investigators of the Core, and to track and assess the progress of the Nil, including the development of an R01 application to ensure the continued success of the candidate as a productive and independent investigator who can enhance the mission and vision of the Core. Cardiovascular diseases are the leading cause of death in the U.S. Likewise, diabetes and obesity are major health problems in the U.S. and in New Mexico. These conditions are tightly related such that diabetes and obesity increase the risk of cardiovascular disease, high blood pressure, kidney disease and blindness. The aim of this proposal is to expand and strengthen a Core center at the University of New Mexico HSC, the mission of which is to identify factors responsible for the development of these diseases that will lead to new prevention and treatment strategies.